Secret in the Code
by khnoirnya
Summary: Kimberly Cyan, 18. Just a rundown student with no family, a low paying job and an online friend she's never seen in person. However when she's saved by her mysterious friend she's finds herself targeted and is faced with a choice; live in hiding for rest of her life or fight back. AU, OOC warning, MattxOC


**A/N: So I'm a massive fan of Saints Row: The Third (and I love it so whatever to you GTA lovers! No offence intended) and since SR4 comes out in my country on Friday why not celebrate by releasing the start of my AU SR inspired story?! Yeah! WARNING: KHNOIRNYA IS OBSESSED WITH MATT MILLER! Let's say I didn't warn you :P Anyways enjoy my new story~! I'm going to watch a documentary, Ja ne~! **

Chapter One – From Cyber Space with Love

Collapsing on the sofa Kimberly sighs heavily feeling the achy pains spreading throughout her tired muscles; half-heartedly she pulls out her small laptop lazily flipping it open and going through the usual boot up process. Immediately after logging in to UniChatter, a free online chat site where you can talk to strangers from all over the world, her computer signals that her cyber friend was online. Immediately he sends her a greeting message.

R4gn0r0k: Good evening skel.

Skella: Evening.

R: You don't seem happy.

S: How'd you guess?

R: Talent?

S: Like you have any!

R: And you do?

S: Touché.

R: I'll have you know I'm very good at ballroom dancing.

S: Oh really? Has it made you really popular with the men?

R: I'm not gay!

S: Man slut.

R: Shut up!

S: Nope.

R: Bitch.

S: Now that's pushing it.

R: Good.

S: Well I'm off to bed, night man slut.

R: I'M NOT GAY!

S: Right, sure you are.

R: Goodnight skel.

Kimberly frowns at the suddenly frozen screen and yawns stretching her arms as she waits for it work again. Just as she goes to log off it unfreezes and a message pops up, a message that sends alarm bells ringing.

R: Run.

S: What?

R: Run now!

S: Are you pulling my leg? Cause I'm too tired for this now.

R: I'm being serious! Take your laptop and run!

S: Okay I'm going to bed; maybe try again in the morning 'kay?

R: NO!

Suddenly her computer freezes again and she's left confused tapping all the keys. Rubbing her eyes she closes laptop down and walks over to close the curtains when something flies through her window narrowly missing her right ear; she sees a bullet hole blossomed on the pane and everything is slow motion before she ducks beneath her window not a moment too soon. Glass rains upon her head as bullets smash her windows to pieces ripping holes through her flower curtains knocking off picture frames and smashing ornaments onto the carpet. When the shooting stops she quickly dives forward grabbing her laptop which somehow missed being hit and crawls behind her sofa just as more bullets tear her apartment to shreds. She starts speed typing while slowly crawling into the bedroom.

S: WTF?!

R: Thank god you're still alive!

S: Care to explain?

R: Basically an assassin gang called Zin has been watching you 24 hours a day for the past month or so.

S: I'm sorry but how the fuck do you know this?!

R: Because I've also been watching you, through the CCTV belonging to the jewellery shop opposite and through your computer. You really need to upgrade your security.

Kimberly quickly grabs a bag and stuffs it with clothes, money she's kept safe in case of an emergency and some energy bars. She grabs her laptop and places it inside too switching to mobile chat.

S: Who are you?

R: Now's not the time for introductions or detail explanations but we will meet, soon. Now get going! Use the fire escape and hurry! I'll give you directions when you get to the bottom.

S: Got it.

She flings her window open putting her trainers on at the same time and thunders down the rickety stairs two at a time. Almost at the bottom she sees flashlights glinting in the dark and suddenly they focus on her. Shouts ring through the air along and car headlights light her up fully as she jumps down into a puddle. Sprinting ahead she flies down the alleyway and melts into the nightlife crowd. Her phone buzzes in her hoodie pocket.

R: Okay now pull your hood up, your blue hair gives you away too easily and walk normally hands in pockets away from the road. Keep walking until you reach the bus stop at the end of the street.

S: You really are watching me aren't you?

She follows his instructions and disappears further into the busy crowd her breath coming out in deep white clouds against the cold air of October.

R: Someone has to watch over you.

S: Huh?

R: I'll explain later keep going you're doing good.

She scratches her head wondering what he meant.

R: You should see a cleaning van parked in the bus stop, get in it. I know what you're going to say. Just trust me.

S: How can I? I don't know you yet you know everything about me.

R: I know but please, trust me Kimberly.

She slows down when she R4g use her real name; she bites her lip in frustration running a hand over her tired face in turmoil.

R: Run to the van now! They've spotted you!

Kimberly hears the screams before she sees everyone running away in fear. One look over her shoulder and takes off like a gun down the street towards the white cleaners van red clothed men with frightening masks chasing her with guns pointed forward. The back doors open when she arrives and two tall men with sunglasses and black suits climb out open firing on the men. Another man pulls Kim into the vehicle and they climb back in speeding off in the opposite direction.

"Target is secure, heading down Washington and King southbound, proceed with stage two over." Another guy sitting in the passenger with a cleaner's disguise on mumbles into a small radio.

"Copy that, proceeding with stage two over." A voice replies. She looks around scared at the men before her. A hand touches her shoulder and she flinches worried. The man who pulled her to safety smiles a little at her and she realises he's comforting her even though he still looks so serious.

R: Don't worry, they're special agents, they'll keep you save from now on.

S: How do I know I can trust you? And what do mean by keep me safe?

R: Haven't you been reading anything I've told you so far? I'll tell you later.

Gunshots echo around the speeding car leaving tiny holes in the rear doors. Suddenly she finds herself pushed firmly to the floor as more holes appear and her body shifts from one side to the other. A loud explosion stuns her for a moment before the car slows down a little. After a few more agonising minutes lying on the uncomfortable flooring she hears the passenger man speak again.

"Stage two complete, proceed with transfer over."

"Copy, proceeding with transfer. Pick up is ready for target to be moved over." She raises an eyebrow but leaves it aside as she's finally let up back into sitting position. Eventually the car stops altogether and secretly she's hurried underneath a black jacket belonging to the man who smiles at her and into a black SUV with tinted windows.

R: Almost there.

S: Almost there to what?

When she receives now answer back she leans back staring out of the window before sleep finally takes her and she falls asleep against the window.

A few hours later~

Kimberly jolts awake from having the weirdest dream; she sits up eyes blurry from sleep and stretches her back popping it as usual. At first she thought she was back in her apartment waking up from a good night sleep; then she realised the mattress felt brand new as did the fresh sheets and scented aroma of the room. Suddenly the events of the previous night come rushing back to her. Climbing out of bed she notices that her clothes had been changed into a white cotton nightdress and lace panties turning her bright red at the thought of those agents undressing her. Examining the room she walks up to a pile of neatly folded clothes and takes a close look before trying them on; a black t-shirt with the words 'bitch like you' written on the front, a pair of simple skinny jeans, a studded belt and a plain lace underwear set. All in her exact size.

Footsteps past the door and she slowly walks over to the large door pressing her ear to it slowly. Just as grabs the doorknob it opens pushing her backwards.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you alright miss?" A short maid with a black bob and wearing a traditional maid's uniform rushes to her side worried.

"It's okay you just surprised me that's all." Kimberly watches the woman sigh with relief.

"I know I should have knocked first but I wasn't sure if you were awake. Ah I see the clothes fit, master chose them specially for you, he has a strange talent for picking out women clothes." She smiles at Kimberly who frowns in confusion at her.

"Ah where are my manners? I'm Colette, the head maid here and welcome to the Miller Mansion or the palace as master calls it." Colette proudly announces smiling warmly.

"What? Mansion? What is going on? Why am I here?" Kimberly fire question after question at the poor girl her head spinning in circles with a million doubts.

"Ah master said you'd do that, he knows you quite well which I personally find strange. Anyway follow me; I'll take you to Master Miller where he'll explain everything to you in detail." She opens the door and Kimberly hesitates before following her down the winding corridors down three flights of stairs into an underground base looking passage way to a large set of metal doors.

"Please wait here a moment." And with that Colette disappears through the doors leaving a heavily muddled Kimberly in her wake.

After a few minutes she re-appears and motions the girl inside.

"He'll see you know." Slowly Kimberly walks into the room and her eyes widen; on every surface of the high ceiling room are computer screens of every size showing many different things from live feeds of the mansion both inside and out, traffic feeds, CCTV etc. The one that stands out the most is the live feed from her apartment that is now surrounded by police and fire department crews.

"Hello Skella," a male voice greets her. Suddenly a chair turns round to reveal a man not much older than herself with a straight black hair, dark clothing and eyeliner a keyboard balanced in his lap. "Or should I call you Kimberly Cyan?" They stare at each in silence before Kimberly breaks the ice by bursting into a fit of laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" He shouts at her angrily.

"I'm sorry!" She says between giggles tears running her cheeks. "But you look like a cliché villain off a kids show!" Soon she's rolling on the floor holding her stomach as she roars and roars her voice echoing all around the room before she manages to control herself and stand back up.

"So you're Rangarok then? I thought you'd be some geeky guy with the round glasses and the checked shirt with the bow tie or something, but a punk kid? That was the last thing on my mind." Vain popping on his forehead he breathes deeply gripping his keyboard tightly enough to break it if he had the strength to do so.

"Whatever. I'm Matt Miller, MI6 agent. I've been entrusted with your safety. From now on you will live here as my guest until this whole ordeal blows over." Matt starts explaining turning his back around. Kimberly climbs next to him and peers over his shoulder.

"Why are these guys targeting me? I've done nothing wrong and I certainly haven't pissed anyone off at least not in the past two months." Matt types in some sentences and windows start popping up on the main screen overhead.

"That's what we're trying to find out. You have a clean criminal record and lead a low key life yet these guys want you dead no matter what." He continues punching keys bringing up files and what not.

"Who exactly are they?" She asks and watches as more windows open up.

"The Zin. They're a seemingly Chinese gang of sorts specialising in assassination which are flawless every time. The Chinese police chief that was killed at the funeral of President Li Xing? Assassinated by the Zin. We've been tracking them for years and every time we nearly come close to catching one they disappear without a trace." Kimberly frowns deeply at the screen shaking her head.

"But why me? I'm not important as far as I know. I'm not smart or particularly talented in any way. Why did this have to happen?" She looks away looking at the floor with saddened eyes.

"Why you say? Miss Cyan." A deep voice booms out of the loud speakers. Red lights start flashing and all the computers display the same symbol.

"No! How can this be?! This is most advanced security system in the country! How are you getting in?!" Matt frantically hammers the keys trying to stop the invasion. Suddenly the main screen comes to life and the face of a masked man appears.

"Oh we've been in your system for a long time Mr Miller you are a high threat after all." He says in a distorted voice.

"Impossible." Matt whispers dropping his keyboard to the ground ignoring as it smashes to pieces.

"Quite possible. Now enough chit chat. My men have already stormed your home and killed everyone inside," the live feeds of all the CCTV cameras in the mansion flash by in sequence. But one particular makes Kimberly gasp; Colette trips over a body falling on her hands and knees. She tries to get up but a masked thug throws her against the wall before grabbing her hair in his fist and aiming his gun inside her mouth.

"No don't!" Kimberly shouts out however it's too late and she watches in horror as her blood sprays against the wall like a halo near where she first met her barely an hour ago.

"Such a wimp, she didn't even scream." The man scoffs. Suddenly a crack blossoms on the screen distorting the picture a little.

"Now no need for that Miss Cyan. You really a trouble maker." Kimberly throws another used mug at the screen unfortunately missing completely.

"You…..fucking monster! She had no reason to die!" her voice screams at him tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Enough. Goodbye Mr Miller, Miss Cyan. Enjoy what maybe your last moments in solitude. Oh and my name is Zinyak, not 'fucking monster'." The screens go black the power suddenly turned off and an explosion nearly knocks them over; footsteps sound in the darkness until two shots ring out. Kimberly falls to the ground her vision becoming blurry and her mind turning to mush. She vaguely sees Matt falling down next to her and sees a hand reaching out to grab her. Soon she blacks out and the last thing she sees is Matt's terrified face as he's dragged away.


End file.
